My Best Friend's New Best Friends
by inupluskaglover
Summary: Alexa's just a normal teenage girl; highschool, homework, and a best friend who loves Twilight. But, she doesn't particularly like Twilight. So how did it happen that the actors from Twilight came to be in her highschool! Some OCs here.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

My Best Friend's New Best Friends

Chapter 1

Just Another Regular Monday Morning?

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm beeping. I quickly shut the thing up by pressing the "reset" button and grumbled as I reluctantly tossed my legs over the edge of my bed. I yawned and stretched out my muscles. Today was going to be like any other Monday, drab and boring.

I got dressed in a white tee with a black design on the front and a pair of light gray skinny jeans.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush. I ran the item through my fiery auburn tresses, straightening them out and removing the tangles. After I finished the hair treatment, I pocketed my light bubble gum pink lip gloss. Then I darted down the stairs, ready to get some chow.

When I finished my descent, I spotted my dad in his usual spot at the kitchen table, reading his usual morning edition of the morning newspaper while sipping his mug of plain black coffee.

I sighed. Yup, same as any Monday morning.

"Morning, Dad." I said as I opened the cupboard over the dishwasher and slid out the box of Kellogg's Corn Flakes, followed by another cabinet, from which I extracted a bowl.

"Good morning, Alexa." My dad replied, taking another sip of his hot drink.

I preceded in my usual morning rituals by making my way to the fridge. I slid the milk out from the little basket-thing on the door and closed the fridge. I swung my arm, heaving the milk onto the counter, where my bowl and cereal were already waiting.

I then poured the flakes into my bowl and drowned them in milk. I grabbed a spoon, mesmerized for a second at the pretty blue bubbles stuck in the handle.

I shoved the spoon into the mix and brought some of the breakfast to my lips while walking slowly towards the table.

I placed the bowl on the flat surface, sighing in relief because I hadn't sloshed any of its contents onto the clean floor, sat down, and continued munching away.

After I emptied the bowl, I dumped it in the sink and went back upstairs to retrieve my backpack.

I was just about to leave my room, backpack on my back and everything, when I spotted my black beanie just laying there on the arm of my wooden chair, which was situated in front of my cluttered desk.

I looked at my reflection in my full-body-mirror closet door and back at the beanie.

"Alexa, we've gotta get going, or else you'll be late!" came my mom's caring, and slightly worried, voice.

I snatched the beanie and dashed through the door, down the hall, and down the first half of the stairs, putting my right hand on the thick wooden railing and jumping over, landing on my feet with a thump.

My mom gave me a disapproving look.

I shrugged. "It's faster."

My mom sighed and started on our trek to the car.

I spotted Dad on our pathway and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day, honey!" he called after me.

"Thanks; You too! See ya later!" I threw over my shoulder.

We entered the garage, where I saw that Tiffany, my sixth grader sister, already waiting inside, backpack and all. She smiled up at me, and I returned the smile as I opened the back door on the left hand side of the shiny, white Mercedes E-class. I petted her silky reddish-brown hair, lovingly. We each buckled our seat belts and in no time, Mom had turned the key in the ignition and we were off in the direction of our schools.

I grabbed my Jansport backpack and turned to my mom. I managed to place a small kiss upon her cheek and she sent me off with an "I love you and hope you a have a great day!"

"Thanks, mom! Hope you have a good day too!" I said as I climbed out of the pearly car. I turned to the right and turned the corner, entering the large white building called Tymoor High School. I quickly made my way through a crowd of junior boys and headed for the ladies' restroom.

I took my place in front of a mirror and placed the beanie on top of my head, so that it was tilting slightly backwards. After I was satisfied, I slid a layer of the lip gloss over my full lips.

I rubbed my lips together for an instant and exited the restroom sanctuary, entering the hustle-and-bustle of the morning madness.

I somehow managed to actually tread my way through the crowd to the place where my best friend, Tammi, and I usually met up. I spotted her, mid-back black hair with blue streaks entwined in braids, her light green eyes sparkling in the light, hugging her dark purple binder to her little-less-than-average chest, smiling warmly as she saw me approach. I returned the smile, happy to see Tammi's familiar face.

"Hey, Tams!" I called to her as I swiftly approached the dark-haired girl.

"Nice to see you, Lexi!" she greeted back, her slight British accent making her sound very sweet and sincere.

"So what did you…" I started to ask, when I was interrupted by the loud bleep that was called "the bell".

"Guess that's our cue!" Tammi said cheerfully and we started jostling through the sea of highschoolers, Tammi in front, me following close behind, noting the cute purple and white tank top the girl in front of me wore.

We made it to homeroom in the nick of time; just as we took our seats, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted. "I'm proud to announce that we have three new transfer students!"

At this the whole class "oohed" and leaned forwards in their seats. I craned my neck, mildly intrigued.

Mrs. Malcolm, the teacher, opened the door a crack.

"You may come in now, don't be shy." Mrs. Malcolm cooed.

She then took her place in her chair at the front of the room.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the door swung open and three figures stepped in.

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"_This _**can't**_ be happening!!!_"

**Author's note: So there you have it! A new story! For my **_**Twilight**_** fans it must have seemed like I had disappeared from the Earth! I'm sorry for that, but I'm really interested in writing this story, so I shall be posting more often! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you will like the story in the future! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I guess flames are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Transfer Students

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

**Author's note: Ok, in this story, the **_**Twilight**_** actors actually behave like the **_**Twilight**_** characters.**

My Best Friend's New Best Friends

Chapter 2

Transfer Students

My jaw dropped. This just _couldn't_ be happening to me!

I was what _Twilight_ fans called a Twihate **(A.N I made this up...I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** I'm not one of those over-obsessed girls. I mean, I like how Stephenie Meyer wrote the series, Tammi made me read them, she's a fangirl, but I don't think Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner are hot or wished I could be like Kristen Stewart. I was content with being who I am. So how did it happen that three of the _Twilight_ actors transferred to my school?!

Every girl screamed as the three tall, lean males turned to face the class.

"Now, now, class. Please calm down; don't intimidate the new students." Mrs. Malcolm said. "Now you may introduce yourselves."

"Alright. I am Robert Pattinson." the unmistakable individual said, only to receive more ecstatic screams in reply.

"What's up, I'm Taylor Lautner! How we doin' here!" he said, flashing a toothy grin. At first, the girls sighed dreamily, then, the screams were so damn loud I have to cover my ears. This response made the grin wider and a chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes now very crinkled.

The last one bowed respectively. "And last, but I hope not least, I'm Jackson Rathbone." he smiled shyly. There was a moment of silence before the girls screamed fan-girlishly at him, too.

Tammi was staring ga-ga-eyes at Robert. As much as I knew, which wasn't a lot, thankfully, Tammi was his number one fan.

"Now let's see, where shall you sit?" Mrs. Malcolm put her index finger on her chin, puzzled. Then she looked around the room and thrust her finger in the air, coming up with an idea. "Robert, there is an empty seat next to Tammi. You may take that seat."

Robert took his seat as Tammi squealed.

"Taylor takes the seat to the right of Alexa, and Jackson takes the seat diagonally to the right of Robert, to Pattinson's left."

I groaned. Could things get any worse?

They both sat down at their desks.

"Ohmigod! It's you, Robbie!" Tammi whispered.

"Tammi? Is that really you? I never thought I'd see you again! You've really changed! You got blue streaks and… You've filled out more." Robert whispered back, and... was that a slight blush I saw on his cheeks?!

"Robbie!" Tammi complained, playfully slapping his arm. "Trust you to notice those type of things, but thanks for noticing the streaks! I always told you blue would look good on me!"

"And I always agreed with you! And those streaks prove that blue suits you! It really brings out your sense of style!" he said, defending himself.

"You liar. You never agreed. But any ways I missed you." Tammi said smiling sincerely.

What?! Was I missing something? How the hell did Tammi know Robert Pattinson?

"What has it been? Six years?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know! It's been so long since I moved from England! And then, you became a star." Tammi said, her eyes glazing over as she reminisced.

"I was _so_ upset when I heard you had moved; you were my best friend!" Robert said, remembering as well.

"_Oh! That makes sense! Tammi moved over here in the middle of fourth grade year!_" I suddenly recalled. "_That's when I met her._"

I smiled. It must have been hard for them to part. "_Maybe I might actually be able to get along with him! Who knows… maybe we'll even be friends._"

"I never expected you to be in such a plain town, though." He said, looking around, slightly distastefully.

"_And then again, maybe not._"

The bell rang a long monotonous beep. At last, homeroom was over.

"Psst!" someone behind me whispered trying to get my attention.

"_Wait, wasn't that seat empty?!_" I thought, bewildered.

Then suddenly everything came crashing back to me. Robert Pattinson wasn't the only person who transferred and I was "lucky" enough to have one of them sitting directly behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, allowing a little annoyance slink into my voice.

"Do you know where I could get a Gatorade?" he asked.

"Yes." This time I was definitely annoyed. "But you won't have any time to get it and get to class on time, not to mention drink it in time; here the teachers don't allow food and drink in the classrooms."

He grinned. "Don't worry about that; just tell me where it is, and you'll see."

"Fine, whatever; suit yourself. The cafeteria's four hall intersections away to the left." I directed.

"See ya later." He said and winked.

I suppressed a gag, while other girls sighed dreamily and waved absentmindedly.

In no less than ten seconds I could feel the hateful glares sent at my back, which pierced me as though they were daggers.

I had to get outta there before I got hounded by those crazy fangirls!

Again the same thought raced through my brain, "_This can't be happening to me!!"_

As I walked at the briskest pace I could without breaking into a jog and walked out of the classroom, I spotted Tammi strolling down the hallway, chatting with Robert, who stood about two heads taller than her.

If I wasn't already peeved at his friend Taylor, it would have been quite the comical sight, Tammi looking so far up to see his face, but considering the angry horde of fangirls that surely wanted to demand why the heck _I_ was the one to get winked at and not one of _them_, I wasn't in the best mood.

I speed-walked towards my next class, biology, and, thankfully, the fangirls eventually gave up and decided to disperse and go to their separate classes.

I walked in and took my seat. Exactly the same time as I did that, the bell rang.

In walked the teacher and said, "Students I have an announcement to make! We have a new transfer student entering this class! Isn't this exciting?"

As soon as Mrs. Pollan said this, I sat on the edge of my seat, fingers digging into my desk.

"_It's not happening in __**this**__ class __**too**__!_"

**Author's note: I must be so awful, giving you cliffy after cliffy. I'm sorry, my dear readers, but I couldn't resist! Well, tell me how you like it (or not). I would **_**love**_** to hear what you have to say! Until next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3 Him Again!

I don't own _Twilight_, which belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any characters you don't recognize from the _Twilight_ characters I created and belong to me.

My Best Friend's New Best Friends

Chapter 3

Him Again?

I noticed that almost as soon as he walked in the room, his eyes found mine and a cocky smirk played on his lips. He stopped next to the teacher's desk.

I heard all the girls gasp and squeal. My eyebrow twitched out of annoyance.

"I think you should introduce yourself!" Mrs. Pollan suggested cheerfully, smiling.

"If you say so, but judging by the girls' reactions, I would already suppose they know who I am." He said and sighed a fake sigh. He then threw a wink in my direction.

Was he _trying_ to get me killed?

"Anyway, if you didn't know already, my name's Taylor Lautner! It's nice to meet 'cha!" he said, winking at the whole class this time.

I was the only girl that glared at him along with the guys as all the girls screamed.

"I believe there's an empty seat next to Alexa. You may sit there, Taylor." Mrs. Pollan instructed, pointing at the seat to my right.

_Again_? Was the world scheming against me?

He sat down and leaned over towards me as the teacher turned to the board to start the lesson.

"Told you I'd make it to class on time." He whispered to me extremely cockily.

"Yea, you did. What's your point?" I answered, venom flowing from every word.

"No need to bite, _Alexa_." He said, dragging out my name.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I whispered back nonchalantly.

"But it just hasn't been worn out _nearly_ as much as it should be… yet."

I ignored him. My witty answers were just egging him on. He annoyed me to hell, but he'd lose interest if I had no reaction.

"What, cat got your tongue?" he asked arrogantly.

And so, Biology was spent with that cocky jerk bothering me and me biting my tongue so as to not snap back at him.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Lunchtime Limbo

I don't own anything _Twilight_ related, except for my story plots (which pop into my head at random times XD)!

My Best Friend's New Best Friends

Chapter 4

A Little Lunchtime Limbo

I had one more class before lunch, which I ended up sharing with "Robbie". I was pretty annoyed, because it seemed that all the teachers just **had** to seat the damned transfer students next to me. It was especially annoying because whenever I turned in the direction where Pattinson was sitting, which was in the seat to my left, the star would always smile at me sweetly, eyes closed, waving a little with a hand. And the teacher saw him do that twice and blamed **me** for distracting him.

I let out a deep breath of relief when the bell rang and I was free to go to lunch. Hopefully, I'd get there before the lines got **too** crowded.

I made my way briskly, Jansport backpack slung over one shoulder, to the cafeteria. I sighed, backpack sliding off, when I saw that most of the lines already built up quite a crowd. I noticed that most of the people at the front looked like freshmen.

"_They've got it easy; their classrooms are closest._" I sulked as I quickly got into one of the shorter lines.

It took a while, but finally I was at the front of the line and the kindly lunch lady asked me what I'd like. I ordered myself a tuna salad sandwich on sourdough bread. The drink and other snack item went along with it: A red Gatorade and one of those small fruit cups, with the fruit in some syrupy liquid.

I stepped toward the table Tammi and I usually sat at and noticed that Tammi wasn't sitting there. She always brought her lunch from home, so she was always first to our table. But today, she wasn't there, smiling at me in her own, cheery way. I couldn't help the fact that my small smile of expectation faltered. I always expected to see her sitting there, and every time she smiled at me as I walked toward our table, her smile had a way of lifting my spirits, if only a little bit and only for a moment.

I looked from side to side, searching for her as I made my way to our table. No sign of her. Where could she have gotten to? Why wasn't she already sitting at our table?

I sat warily in the spot where I usually sat at the table, my worry evident through the creases in my forehead and desperately-searching-for-something look in my eyes that I was sure I was harboring.

My eyes darted across the lunch area, my search becoming more desperate. Had something happened to her? Was she alright?

My eyes shifted from spot to spot quick as lightning when a brief flash of blue on black crossed my eyesight. My eyes lit up and my head swiveled back to the spot where I saw the colors of Tammi's hair. Relief flooded over me as I finally located my lost best friend.

I rushed over to her and snatch up one of her hands. "Tammi! Thank god you're alright! I was worried! Where were you? You're usually already at our table by the time I'm done buying my lunch..."

"Oh, Alexa! I made you worry? I'm sorry! I walked out of class and he was standing outside of the door waiting for me... and then we started walking here while chatting, so I kinda forgot that you'd be waiting for me, hehe..." Tammi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

I sighed with relief. "So that's all it was, huh." I smiled out of relief until a few small details registered in my head.

"Huh...? Him..." A puzzled and blank looked was no doubt on my face. "Tams... Who's him...?"

My friend looked somewhere behind me to one side of me and then back before continuing to smile sheepishly while rubbing her head. "Ahehe..." Her eyes were closed, making her look quite childish.

I blinked twice before my head started inching slowly in the direction that Tammi had glanced at, a blatantly curious and wary look on my face. When I had finally turned so I could see "him" I stopped and a look of utter unenthusiasm to the largest degree was on my face, my eyebrow twitching.

It was _**him**_.

**Author's note: I'm so awful, aren't I? Another cliffy~ X3 Sorry if this is getting annoying, but I wanna let you guys take a guess at who it is before the great secret is unveiled ;3 Sorry for not posting in a long time! I'm really busy, but I'm glad I got to post ^^ Hope you like it~**


End file.
